bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sakamoto Risa
Sakamoto Risa is a and the Captain of the 13th Divsion of the Gotei 13. Appearance Sakamoto is a woman of average height with long, wavy brown hair, which frames her face perfectly and electric blue eyes, Sakamoto has a notably pale skin complexion also which brings forth the more delicate features of her face, which are smooth and soft. She wears the standard shinigami shihakshou along with a long sleeved captain haori, with an indigo lining. Sakamoto wears the standard Shinigami uniform of a Shinigami Shihakushō along with a sleeved Captain's Haori, which had an indigo interior lining, however her uniform doesn't seem to have any modifications. Personality Sakamoto is a normally polite, if not a outspoken individual, she likes to give her point of view in a situation even if it isn't needed, however she carefully makes her points of view relevant to the conversation at hand, usually being able to dodge retorts due to her tone of voice and friendly demeanor. Despite looking rather cold, Sakamoto is actually kind towards most who converse with her, however she can be somewhat condescending due to her outspoken personality which can often lead her into some comedic trouble, however she isn't naive, and is able to recognise when others are trying to use her or anyone else with evil intent. She seems to be rather touchy with the subject of her birthday, as she was bullied at a young age in the rukongai for being born on a leap day, she will unexpectedly lash out at anyone who points out her abnormal birthday to her. She also has a very strong will, as she doesn't give up on her fights easily, she vows to protect the soul society and says she will give her life for it, however, while she has a very strong will, it can be broken if it seems all hope is lost. Plot Powers and Abilities : Sakamoto is a master swordsman, she shows particular skill in using one handed techniques and proficiency in Kendo, her skill is rather impressive even among the other captains. Her strikes are usually more about precision rather that brute strength, the accuracy of her strikes though can compare the stronger attacks that the captains are known for. : Sakamoto shows the amount of skill in Hohō that the captains of the Gotei 13 are known for, as she is able to keep up with her fellow captains. : Sakamoto has been shown using low and mid level Kidō for a variety of uses, such as using it for defence, offence and for distactions. She is able to cast them without the incantations and keep a lot of power and control at the same time. Keen Intellect: Sakamoto is very perceptive of her surroundings and she is able to figure out the potential weaknesses of her opponents rather quickly, she also has shown to take the initiative, as she uses the archives to get information of what she needs before taking action. : Her spiritual power is that of an average captain, she is able to finely control her spiritual energy and use it for a variety of purposes, such as using is as a temporary armour for a part of her body e.c.t. Zanpakutō Funshutsu (Literally meaning Spouting): In it's sealed form, Sakamoto's zanpakutō takes the form of a normal katana with an circular tsuba. Shikai: The release command for Sakamoto's zanpakutō is May the waves come forth. Her shikai takes the form of an katana length blade with a serrated edge, it's point has two spike like protrusions coming out, the zanpakutō's cutting power stays relatively the same, with menial differences with how it cuts. Shikai Special Ability: Funshutsu is able to create geysers by stabbing the blade into the ground, the water from the geyser, while not hot, is very powerful and is able of internally damaging opponent's due to the force of the water coming out. While it's ability can create multiple geysers, the water takes time to get to the surface, which leaves the opponent valuable time to dodge the incoming torrent of water. Sakamoto can also slash the ground instead of stabbing it to create a fissure with water coming out of it, the water that comes out is less powerful but comes forth faster. Another advantage to this attack is the fissure itself, as the fissure's length is extremely deep, making it a environmental hazard. Kyōdaina Nami: A composite technique where Sakamoto utilises both abilities of her Shikai, the result is a massive wave of water which crashed down on the opponent, the force of the wave can do massive internal damage most opponents, however it can dissipate if struck with enough force. Bankai: Funshutsu no Doragon ' ''(Literally meaning Eruption Dragon). Funshutsu no Doragon takes the form of a dragon made entirely from water, the dragon itself is based mainly of a traditional Chinese dragon. The dragon's form itself is actually nigh impossible to destroy physically, it can be evaporated easily with fire type attacks. Despite this, it can regain it's normal form by regenerating in a body of water. '''Bankai Special Ability Sakamoto's bankai is able to manipulate it's own body to attack her opponents, such as spewing out bullets of water to attack her enemy. Her bankai is also able to "eat" her enemy, where they are stored in the dragon's body, where they slowly drown, this ability can be remedied by slashing the water fast enough for it to split, making it rather easy to escape from. Finally, Sakamoto's bankai is able to absorb itself into the ground and erupt as a massive geyser, which is able to do the same thing as what her shikai does, but with a lot more force and power. Her bankai however, cannot normally physically harm someone because of it's non solid body. Stats Appearances The Dark War Arc The Spectre of the Past Arc Category:Fanon Character Category:13th Division Category:Captain Category:Character Category:Female Category:Shinigami